Anywhere with You
by IvoryGreenReading
Summary: Mostly fluff between Clare/Eli.  Slight seriousness about random teenage drama.  Not much.  Just a simple one-shot.  My first time writing for Degrassi Woo!


**Clare's POV:**

* * *

"So how has your day been, Blue Eyes?" Eli asked, rushing his thumb over the top of my hand. I smiled as we turned the corner to English.

"Dreadful. Well, at least this morning was. Right now I feel…Perfect." I said, pulling our intertwined fingers to swing between the two of us.

Eli smirked, bringing our hands to his lips and kissing mine, "Well, I'm glad you're fine now. What happened this morning?"

"Mom couldn't get to the house last night and Dad had to stay another night. He was late to work today and he ended up screaming to me about his issues." I gave a slight shrug to Eli as he gave me a sympathetic look.

"And why don't they just leave you there for a night alone? You're old enough to stay alone. I mean, you aren't six anymore, Clare." Eli pulled our hands apart as we stepped into class.

We both sat down. He sat in front of me, quickly turning for my answer.

"You know why," I whispered, giving him a suggestive look, "and I'm not saying what they are thinking is true, but they make a valid point."

* * *

The whole class was boring. I spent the whole time staring at the back of Eli's head, occasionally picking my hand up to twist a strand or two of hair in between my fingers. Each time, Eli would tense and turn slightly before relaxing into his seat again.

Finally, the bell rang and Adam sprung from his seat, "Okay, lovesick puppies. We've gotta talk." He pulled on my arm, signaling for me to stand up. I grabbed Eli's hand and dragged him up, too.

We stood in the center of the class as Adam began to talk, "I get that you guys are like, you know…In love and-" Adam was cut off by a raspy cough.

"Well, we haven't exactly…" Eli spoke, releasing my hand to pull his up in defense. My hand felt cold.

"But Eli…I thought…Sorry, I'm stupid for rushing things so easily." I whispered next to Eli, staring down at my empty hand. Eli turned quickly, grabbing onto my shoulders.

"No, no, no! Clare…See, I do…Er…" Eli struggled with his words, turning back to Adam. Adam gave him an innocent look before turning to speak to me.

"As I was saying," Adam said, "you guys are always all over each other. Just chill it out when we're with Fiona. I think I have a shot. But, when she sees an adorable couple, she doesn't want to make out, she wants to giggle about the adorable couple and nickname you."

"Nickname?" Eli asked, slowly snaking his arm around my waste. I tensed, turning to Eli with a sad expression on my face. _Why doesn't he love me?_

"Yeah. I don't really get it but she thinks combining your names together is cute…Like…Um…"

"Eclare" I whispered, turning to Eli.

"Excuse me?" Eli asked, turning our bodies so we'd be wrapped up in each other's arms. I felt a jolt of joy before remembering. _He doesn't love me?_

"I think," Eli began, pulling my hair from my eyes, "That it's adorable. But I much prefer when you call me Elijah…Only you, though. And I love calling you Blue Eyes. Because they're my favorite thing about you." I snuggled into him, only slightly giving notice to Adam's scoff as he left the room.

"You know, we're going to be late." I whispered.

"Not if we run to class." Eli began to grab for my left hand. I quickly recoiled it back, though. _Ask him _**now**_._

"Eli. When Adam said that we're in love and you tried to correct him…Does that mean?…" I quieted my question as Eli pulled me into a tight hug.

"Clare, understand me. I haven't been in love since…"

"Julia."

"Yes. And it's almost a shock to have that feeling again. I mean, you don't understand how I feel when I see you or when you laugh. Do you remember that night that you had a cold and it screwed up your eyes for some reason and you had to wear your glasses for a few hours before your vision cleared again?" He gripped my hands, kissing them.

"Yes. I hated it. I didn't get why my eyes were messed up. The surgery should have fixed it **completely**!"

"Well, it killed me. It was the first time I'd seen you with your glasses on. Trust me, your still stunning and amazing with your glasses on. But, without…You have the most beautiful eyes. Ever."

"But I get it. You don't love me. You have these strong feelings but _it's_ not…There...yet." I sighed, staring to his green eyes.

"But Clare! You don't hear me…" The bell rang over our heads. We were lucky the English classroom was empty during fourth block, "See, I _do _love you! I want to be with you. If that mean _with _you or just to be…In a relationship with you. I love you, Clare Diane Edwards."

I smiled, "Let's skip." Eli's trademark smirk fell to his lips before spinning me in a circle.

"Where to, Blue Eyes?

Anywhere with you.

* * *

Okay, hi! So yeah, this is my first Degrassi story. Weird, right? You can check me out on my page. : ) Woo. So, I didn't really watch Degrassi very much until about three weeks ago. I saw a Clare/Eli video and freaked at how cute they were. I instantly went to the Teennick website and watched all of the episodes from this season. I need to watch EVERY episode...But, I can't. Only season 2 and 3 are on Netflix...And only season 10 on Teennick.

Anyhoo, I got the basic background for all the drama with Clare. And honestly, I think she (besides Eli! Eek!) is my favorite character. Just because of how far she's come. And really, I wouldn't love her that much without Eli. But they balance each other

Yeah well...Thanks for reading, cool kids!

Love to all my haters, reviewers, passerbyers(the people who read a few sentences then leave the story), and readers.

You all rock. A lot.

Caro((line))


End file.
